


Deep Greens and Blues Are the Colors I Choose

by takenbyst0rm



Series: Mandothon 2020 [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyst0rm/pseuds/takenbyst0rm
Summary: A short collection of drabbles where the trio goes on a camping trip in the mountains.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Omera
Series: Mandothon 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Deep Greens and Blues Are the Colors I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent 0% plot. Title from “Sweet Baby James” by James Taylor. Thanks for reading!!

Omera set her feet up on the dash, joining in the chorus of the song Cara belted off-key along with the radio. Din rustled the hand that wasn’t steering through her hair, tangled from the air whipping through the open windows. Cara sprawled in the backseat, having her pick of the haul they’d grabbed at the last gas station before the wilderness of the mountains.

Watching the faded double yellow line wind its way up the mountainside made Omera’s eyelids droop, rocked gently by the engine’s rumble over cracked pavement. Din checked the rearview to see Cara passed out across the seats, limbs at angles she’d surely regret upon their arrival. He took a long pull of now lukewarm coffee and switched the dial to a different station, following familiar brown signs to their secluded campsite.

When Din turned off the highway onto the gravel road, the two women jostled awake. Cara groaned, cracking her neck, and craned to check the clock on the dashboard. 

~~~

Cara and Din paddled the raft in circles trying to steer each other into the spray of the rapids. Omera often ended up taking the brunt of the water that rushed over the raft as it careened down the rocky ledges. Cara protested that Din had gotten the better of their completely identical paddles. When they held them next to each other to compare, Omera ruddered the raft over the next drop so that they both came out sputtering. 

They all returned to their tent soaked to the bone, and hung their clothes and towels to dry while they settled around the fire pit. Omera cracked a few fallen branches over her knee, handing them to Din to build the fire. Dragging the cooler over to them, Cara pulled out some drinks before sitting on top of it. As soon as the flames consumed the kindling, beginning to catch on the firewood, Din sat back, resting on Cara’s shins.

~~~

Omera woke groggily the next morning to the sound of raindrops splatting on the tent roof. Opening the tent flap to let the fresh air in, she listened to the rain filtering through the canopy. She sat absorbed in her thoughts, until a warm arm wrapped around her, pulling her into Din’s embrace from behind. She felt his mustache prickle over her ear as he kissed her temple. Not wanting to disturb her thoughts but to join her there. Cara crawled over to lay her head in her lap, exhales falling smoothly on her calf. They watched their clothes on the branch get drenched once more, but couldn’t bring themselves to move.


End file.
